


They Fight Crime

by Violsva



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Episode: s01e01 A Study in Pink, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9122152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: One small change.





	

Sherlock is sitting in the back of an ambulance, being questioned. “History of military service,” he says. “Nerves of steel…”

And he sees the blonde figure casually standing behind the police cars.

It makes no sense.

But he says, “Actually, you know what, ignore me,” and jumps down.

He strides past the police.

Mary smiles at him. “Are you all right? Sergeant Donovan’s just been explaining things to me…”

“Good shot,” says Sherlock, looking down at her hands. Gloved. Of course.

“Yes, must have been, through that window.”

“Well, you’d know,” says Sherlock, and Mary blinks up at him innocently.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [Tumblr](http://violsva.tumblr.com/post/121450336898/sherlock-is-sitting-in-the-back-of-an-ambulance) on June 13th, 2015, with the following tags:
> 
> #they have Adventures #then sherlock jumps off a building like an idiot #then mary meets this nice ex-army doctor while he's gone #then sherlock comes back #realizes mary hasn't told john anything about her past #Drama results


End file.
